1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer carrying device which carries charged developer through a traveling electric filed, and an image forming device having such a developer carrying device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various types of developer carrying devices configured to carry charged developer through use of a plurality of electrodes which form a traveling electric field when applied voltages in sequence have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-265982 discloses a developer carrying device which includes an opposed carrying substrate having a first electrode group carrying developer to a facing portion facing a photosensitive drum through a traveling electric field, and a carrying substrate having a second electrode group carrying the developer from a reservoir of the developer to a facing portion facing the opposed substrate through a traveling electric field. In this specification, the term “charged” means a positively charged state unless otherwise noted.
In the developer carrying device, a bias voltage is applied at a portion where the first electrode group and the second electrode group face with each other so that the developer in a desirably charged state is moved from the carrying substrate to the opposed carrying substrate.